Sanity & Sensation
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Zwei Seelen, die sich finden. Die eine hört auf ihren Verstand, die andere auf ihr Herz, doch wer überlebt den Krieg? [LL/DM] Three-Shot


Title: Sanity & Sensation [Part I]

Author: Sunrisepainter

Fandom: Harry Potter (Buch)

Genre: Drama

Year: 1997

Raiting: K+

Language: German

Main Characters:

Luna Lovegood (17)

Draco Malfoy (18)

Summary for Part I: _Nach Dumbledores Begräbnis geht Luna in den Wald um für ihn zu beten. Dort trifft sie  
einen alten Bekannten, der ihr das Leben nicht immer sehr einfach gemacht hat, aber Luna spendet  
ihm Trost und Verständnis._

* * *

**Sanity & Sensation_  
_**

_by Sunrisepainter  
_

Part I

* * *

Der Himmel spannte sich wolkenlos und blass wie ein Ozean über die trauernden Menschen auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Ein mäßiger Wind brachte die Blätter der peitschenden Weide zum Rascheln. Luna beobachtete schweigend wie man den Sarg mit ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore hinab in das fein ausgehobene Grab ließ. Neville, der rechts von ihr saß, zog scharf die Luft ein, als müsse er die Tränen unterdrücken, während sich Cho Chang und ihre Freundin Mariella, zu ihrer rechten, die Augen aus heulten. Vorsichtig schob Luna ihre Hand in die von Nevilles und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und drückte sanft ihre Hand.  
»Es ist besser zu weinen, als deine Gefühle zu unterdrücken«, flüsterte Luna ihm zu. Er lächelte und schon liefen ihm die Tränen über die runden Wangen und er drückte ihre Hand noch fester.  
»Und was ist mit dir?«, wisperte er zurück, während der Pastor begann eine Rede zu halten.  
»Ich kann nicht«, sagte sie schlicht, als müsse sie nichts weiter erklären, doch er gab sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden.  
»Wieso nicht?«  
»Wenn ich traurig bin, dann kann ich nie richtig weinen«, sagte sie gleichgültig. Daraufhin schwieg Neville bloß und hörte wieder aufmerksam dem Pastor zu. Luna fand, dass der Mann gar nicht wusste, was er da sage. Diese Worte passten einfach nicht zu Dumbledore. Sie machte sich von Neville los und schlich sich davon. Einige Blicke folgten ihr, doch Luna beachtete sie nicht. Sie lief ein Stück hinein in den Verbotenen Wald.

Diesen Weg war sie schon oft gegangen seit sie in Hogwarts war. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie das erste Mal kurz nach der Häuserwahl hier entlang gelaufen war. Eigentlich hatte sie nur den schrecklichen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal entkommen wollen, doch dann war sie auf diese Lichtung gestoßen. Mit den Thestralen. So wie jetzt.

Diese Geschöpfe konnten nicht reden und doch sprachen sie mit ihr. Sie strahlten eine gewisse Ruhe Unschuld aus, dass Luna sie trotz ihrer bizarren Erscheinung bewunderte. Doch heute waren sie nicht da und so zog die Ravenclaw wie immer ihre Schuhe aus und hockte sich auf den mit Blättern bedeckten Waldboden.  
Leise murmelte sie ein Gebet für den gefallenen Schulleiter und schloss dann die Augen, um dem Wind zu zuhören. Er wisperte in ihrem Ohr und fuhr durch ihre Haare und Kleidung, so als taste er ihre Seele ab.

Plötzlich wurde die Ruhe des Waldes durch einen Aufschrei ganz in ihrer Nähe gestört. Luna blieb ruhig wie immer. Sie erhob sich und ging dem Schrei nach, dabei hielt sie ihren Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt, falls man sie unerwartet angriff. Sie bewegte sich fast lautlos über den Waldboden, das hatte sie sich von den Katzen, die auf den Wiesen rund um das Haus ihres Vaters auf der Jagd waren, abgeschaut. Sie musste nur wenige Meter gehen, um auf etwas zu stoßen. Eine Gestalt hatte sich auf den Boden zusammen gekauert. Das blonde Haar verdeckte das Gesicht, aber Luna war sicher, das es ein Junge war. Er schluchzte leise. Ohne es zu wollen oder zu wissen, was ihn so verzweifelt wirken ließ, empfand die Blonde Mitleid.  
»Warst du es, der geschrien hat?«, fragte sich frei heraus, aber trotzdem sanft. Der Junge hob seinen Kopf. Er hatte graue Augen und seine Haut war fahl wie das Licht des Mondes. Luna kannte ihn. Doch sie konnte sich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Er war ein Slytherin.  
»Verschwinde!«, fauchte er. Doch Luna machte keine Anstalten dazu.  
»Warum weinst du?«, fragte sie stattdessen weiter.  
»HAU AB!«, brüllte er nun und einige Vögel flatterten kreischend aus den Bäumen.  
»Du brauchst ja nicht gleich schreien«, belehrte Luna ihn, »man kann einer Person auch in Ruhe sagen, dass man alleine sein möchte.«

Jetzt schien der Junger verwirrt. Er musterte sie geringschätzig:  
»Du bist doch diese Loony aus Ravenclaw oder?«  
»Mein Name ist Luna. Luna Lovegood«, verbesserte sie ihn.  
»Wie auch immer. Hör zu, ich habe etwas sehr schlimmes getan und ich will endlich alleine sein«, sagte er ungeduldig.  
»Der erste Schritt einen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, ist es einen Fehler einzusehen«, sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an.  
»Diesen Fehler kann man nicht mehr gut machen«, meinte er.  
»Das glaube ich nicht. Allein schon der Versuch zählt und beruhigt das eigene Gewissen.«  
Er wich ihrem Blick aus und richtete seinen eigenen zum Himmel. Die Wolken spiegelten sich in seinen Augen.  
»Du weißt wohl nicht wer ich bin, oder?«, fragte er leise.  
»Nein.«  
Er lächelte, doch es sah mehr verrückt aus als fröhlich.  
»Ich bin ein Verräter und nicht mehr wert als der Dreck unter deinen Schuhsohlen.«  
»Das ist deine Meinung«, sagte Luna nüchtern und setzte sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber, »aber vielleicht denken andere gegenteilig über dich.«  
»Ja klar«, meinte er sarkastisch, »alle lieben Draco Malfoy.«

»Du bist Malfoy. Der, von dem Harry manchmal erzählt?«  
»Natürlich, der große Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte«, murmelte Draco und sah sie spöttisch an.

»Ja, er hat überlebt, aber er musste dafür einen hohen Preis bezahlen. Wer verliert schon gerne seine Eltern?«, meinte sie und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Draco erwiderte ihren Blick kalt.  
»Auch wenn er Eltern gehabt wäre, würde er einer dieser hochnäsigen Gryffindors sein, so wie sein Vater«, spuckte er aus und machte keinen Hehl aus seiner offensichtlichen Verachtung.

»Du kanntest seinen Vater doch gar nicht«, Luna sah ihn erstaunt an, »wie kannst du da so etwas sagen?«  
»Mein Vater hat es mir alles über die Potters erzählt. Und was für ein Angeber James Potter war. Sein Sohn ist keinen Deut besser.«

Luna seufzte. Sie merkte, dass sie an dieser Stelle nicht weiter kam. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Malfoy eifersüchtig auf Harry war und deshalb wollte sie nicht auch noch Salz in die Wunde streuen. Sie brauchte ein anderes Thema.  
»Willst du mir nicht doch erzählen, was dich bedrückt?«, sie beobachtete aufmerksam sein Gesicht. Seine Miene wurde wieder hart.  
»Ich schwöre ich erzähle es auch niemanden«, sie hob zwei Finger und sah ihn ehrlich an. Draco Malfoy stutzte. Die Ravenclaw sah ihn auf eine Weise an, die ihn verunsicherte. Sie wirkte so vertrauensvoll und gleichzeitig so dämlich naiv. Er war gefährlich. Wusste sie das nicht? Die meisten Schüler gingen ihm aus dem Weg, aber dieses Mädchen zeigte keine Anzeichen von Angst. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihn zu trösten und deshalb schaute sie ihm aufrichtig ins Gesicht.  
»Ich bin ein Todesser", sagte er tonlos und ohne vorher darüber nach zu denken, »ich wurde damit beauftragt Professor Dumbledore zu töten. Ich habe es versucht, aber bin immer gescheitert. Am Ende konnte ich es nicht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht.«  
Er erwartete von ihr, dass sie ihn verächtlich anschauen würde oder sogar Hals über Kopf flüchten würde, aber stattdessen nickte sie bloß verständlich.  
»Das war der Fehler, aber du konntest ihn nicht verhindern. Du wurdest unter Druck gesetzt.«  
Draco sah sie fassungslos an:  
»Luna, ich hätte beinahe einen Menschen getötet und du versuchst das auch noch zu verharmlosen?«  
»Natürlich, rechtfertigt nichts einen Mord. Aber ich weiß von Harry, dass du es nicht getan hast, sondern Snape. Er ist der wahre Mörder. Außerdem glaube ich, dass fast jeder aus Angst ein Todesser werden würde. Nicht viele haben den Mut sich du-weißt-schon-wem zu widersetzten«, erklärte Luna und nahm seine Hand in ihre schmale, „du hattest nie vor ihn zu töten. Du konntest es nicht, deswegen haben die Mordanschläge, von denen Harry erzählt hat nie funktioniert.«  
Draco starrte sie an. Er zog seine Hand auch nicht zurück und das sollte schon was heißen.  
»Aber ich habe trotzdem alle verraten. Du verstehst mich nicht!«  
Plötzlich kehrte sein Stolz zurück. Der Stolz, den er von seinem Vater abgekupfert hatte. Ruckartig riss er sich von ihr los und sah sie wütend an.

»Du bist nur ein dummes, kleines Mädchen, das von nichts eine Ahnung hat!«, brüllte er und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Luna sah ihn verletzt an. Sie war es gewohnt, dass die Leute sie für verrückt hielten oder sie nicht ernst nahmen und ignorierte es meistens, doch dieses Mal trafen sie seine Worte tief ins Herz. Sie wandte schnell ihr Gesicht ab, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah.  
»Vielleicht verstehe ich mehr als du denkst«, meinte sie so fest sie konnte ohne ihn anzusehen.  
»Ach ja, hat dich der dunkle Lord zu einer Todesserin machen wollen?«, höhnte der Malfoy – Spross.  
»Nein, aber mein Onkel und meine Tante mussten sterben, weil sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit gegen _Du – weißt – schon – wen_ geäußert haben«, ihre Stimme wurde wieder verträumt, sowie es für sie üblich war.  
»Und wieso haben sie das getan? Das war doch dumm«, Draco versuchte teilnahmslos zu klingen, doch sie konnte leichtes Mitleid in seiner Stimme hören.  
»Sie haben nicht mit so viel Grausamkeit gerechnet. Er war mein Patenonkel, weißt du. Ich weiß noch wie ich die Geschichte erst von meinem Vater hörte und später dann davon in der Zeitung gelesen. Sie fielen das Haus meines Onkels ein und folterten meine Tante. Mein Onkel hat gekämpft bis zum Ende, doch sie haben beide nicht überlebt, also sag nicht, dass ich nicht weiß wovon ich spreche!«

Ihre Stimme war während ihrer Rede immer lauter geworden und zum ersten Mal hatte sie jemanden diese Geschichte erzählt. Niemand wusste, dass sie durch und durch auf Rache aus war und dies einer der Gründe war, warum sie sich Harry angeschlossen hatte.  
Malfoy war überrascht aus ihrem Mund solche Worte zu hören und er war für einen Moment völlig sprachlos. Doch Luna redete schon weiter, als er ihr sagen wollte, dass ihm das leid täte.  
»Draco Malfoy, ich weiß, dass es schwer wird sich ihnen zu widersetzen, aber du musst es tun. Du bist nicht wie sie oder dein Vater. Du versucht dir einzureden, dass du so sein musst, aber das ist falsch. Versuche deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Auch wenn du dich auf keine der beiden Seiten stellst, triffst du eine Entscheidung. Wichtig ist, dass sie von dir selbst kommt. Selbst wenn du mir nicht glaubst, weil ich ein dummes, kleines Mädchen bin, dann tu wenigstens das, was du selbst für richtig hältst.«

Danach drehte sie sich um und kämpfte sich durch die Büsche. Doch Draco löste sich endlich aus seiner Starre und hielt sie am Arm fest.  
»Luna«, er sagte ihren Namen nur leise, aber mit so viel Nachdruck und Härte, dass sie nicht anders konnte als sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Sein Blick hatte das erste Mal seine Maske verloren. Seine grauen Augen, die sonst ausdruckslos waren, suchten nach ihren blauen und sie konnte sehen wie verzweifelt er war.  
»Bitte geh nicht" wisperte er, „lass mich nicht alleine.«  
»Ich...es...es tut mir Leid. Ich meine – «, er ließ mutlos die Arme sinken und wagte nicht sie anzusehen.  
»Sieh endlich ein, dass du kein schlechter Mensch bist, Malfoy«, sagte sie und legte ihm einen Arm auf die Schulter.  
»Aber ich werde nie so sein wie du oder andere Schüler. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ich muss die Familienehre wahren«, erklärte er bitter.  
»Wer sagt das?«  
»Es...ich...er...ich weiß nicht«, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, »ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter. Ich war so gemein und grausam. Ich habe mir nie was dabei gedacht. Es ist wie ein Fluch.«  
Sie war überrascht, dass er plötzlich wieder anfing zu schluchzen. Malfoy, der sonst immer so stark und kalt war, weinte.  
»Aber du bereust und das ist, dass ist eines der Dinge, die dich zu einem guten Menschen machen«, murmelte sie und umarmte ihn fest. Einfach, weil sie dachte, dass sie eine Umarmung gebraucht hätte. Draco ließ es geschehen. Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass man ihn auch mögen konnte so wie sie es tat. Und das bedeutete ihm viel, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte.  
Plötzlich lachte sie hell auf.  
»Was ist?«, er löste sich abrupt aus ihrer festen Umarmung und sah sie fragend an. Luna kicherte unbeirrt weiter.  
»Ist das nicht witzig? Zwei abnormale Menschen, die sich umarmen? Der eine ist ein weinender Todesser und die andere eine durchgeknallte Irre!«

Sie sah ihn so fröhlich an, sodass auch er ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
»Stimmt, das klingt komisch.«

Sie wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen. Draco sah sie fasziniert an. Eigentlich war sie ja ganz hübsch. Hütflange, blonde Haare. Zwei große blaue Augen, die ihn in diesem Moment anstrahlten. Die Sonne fiel auf ihr schmales Gesicht und die strahlen tanzten auf ihrer blassen Haut. Ein Blatt schwebte her nieder und verfing sich in ihren langen Haaren. Ohne nachzudenken streckte er seine Hand aus und fischte es vorsichtig mit den Fingern aus ihren weichen Haaren.  
»Yatzelwilfs«, grinste Luna und sah nach oben.  
»Wie bitte?«  
»Yatzelwilfs«, lachend sah sie ihn an, »sie sitzen ganz oben in den Baumkronen und werfen mit Blättern.«  
Draco legte erst den Kopf schief, dann lachte auch er:  
»Na, dann lass sie ruhig werfen. Mich stören sie nicht.«

Die Fünftklässlerin strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und griff dann nach seiner Hand:  
»Komm mit. Ich zeig dir was.«  
Widerstandslos ließ sich der Slytherin hinter ihr her ziehen. Leichtfüßig hüpfte sie über den Waldboden, sodass ihm ab und zu einige ihrer Haare ins Gesicht peitschten. Eindeutig Apfelgeruch!

Luna führte ihn auf eine kleine Lichtung, die wunderschön war. Dort blühten wilde Blumen und Vögel sangen in den Bäumen. Sie strahlte eine solche Magie und Geborgenheit aus, dass er sich auf einmal recht glücklich fühlte. Luna ließ seine Hand los, die im Gegensatz zu ihrer eiskalt war. Er genoss den leichten Sommerwind und ließ sich einfach treiben.  
»Schön oder?«, lächelnd drehte sie sich um. Er nickte.  
»Komm«, sie zog ihn auf den Boden und so legten sich beide nebeneinander ins warme Gras. Der Malfoy fühlte sich auf einmal völlig befreit. Es war so anders. Irgendwie friedlich.  
»Hörst du ihn?«, fragte Luna nach einiger Zeit leise.  
»Wen?«, er drehte leicht seinen Kopf zu ihr, sodass er sie ansehen konnte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
»Den Wind in den Blättern?«  
Auch er schloss die Augen und lauschte.  
»Ja«, murmelte er schließlich, »schön.«  
»Luna«, er sprach ihren Namen so sanft aus wie es ging.  
»Ja?«, fragte sie verträumt.  
»Ich finde nicht, dass du verrückt bist«, murmelte er und wurde ungewollt rot.  
»Danke«, sie schien sich wirklich zu freuen.

»Luna! Luna!«

Beide schreckten auf, als sie das Rufen hörten. Jemand sucht nach der Ravenclaw. Schritte kamen näher.

»Das sind meine Freunde!«, rief Luna begeistert. Malfoy wurde panisch. Sie durften ihn nicht finden. Nicht nachdem er das alles getan hatte. Sie würden ihn töten. Ganz sicher.  
»Komm mit, Draco. Sie suchen uns«, sie griff freudig nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, doch er löste sich sanft von ihr.  
»Nein Luna, sie suchen nur dich. Ich kann nicht mit dir kommen«, er sah sie durchdringend an. Lunas Lächeln erstarb.  
»Wieso denn nicht?«, fragte sie enttäuscht.  
»Es geht nun mal nicht. Sie hassen mich für das, was ich bin. Ich muss gehen«, erklärte er.  
»Aber ich möchte, dass du bleibst", sagte sie fest, „wir können ihnen doch sagen, dass du nicht böse bist ich – «  
Draco unterbrach sie:  
»Es tut mir leid. Es geht nicht.«  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und die Ravenclaw sah ihn tieftraurig an. Auch Draco tat es weh, nach allem was geschehen war. Sie war die erste gewesen, die ihn wirklich mochte wie er war. Die sein wahres Ich gesehen hatte. Er drückte nochmal kurz ihre Hand. Die Schritte kamen näher. Äste knackten. Es waren mehrere und er war sicher, dass er Weasleys Stimme hören konnte.  
»Kommst du nochmal zurück?«, fragte sie leise.  
»Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht«, murmelte er und senkte den Blick. Vielleicht würde er sie nie wieder sehen.  
»Aber bitte versprich mir etwas«, sie drückte seine Hand ganz fest.  
»Ja, alles was du willst«, meinte er entschlossen.  
»Sei kein Todesser mehr. Bitte, Draco«, sie sah ihn flehend an. Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Es war unmöglich als Todesser auszusteigen. Wie stellte sie sich das eigentlich vor? Aber er hatte keine Zeit mehr ihr das zu erklären.  
»Also gut, ich verspreche es«, sagte er schließlich.  
»Wirklich?«  
»Hoch und heilig, Luna«, bestätigte er. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn bevor er tiefer im Wald verschwand.

Keinen Moment zu früh, denn da brachen schon Ginny, Neville, Ron und Hermine durchs Unterholz. Alle vier schauten sie erleichtert an.  
»Mensch Luna, hier steckst du. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht«, stöhnte Neville und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
»Entschuldigung", meinte Luna, »ich musste nur kurz alleine sein.«  
»Alleine? Und ich dachte ich hätte mehrere Stimmen gehört«, Hermine sah sich nachdenklich um.  
»Muss wohl der Wind gewesen sein«, murmelte die Ravenclaw.  
»Ja«, meinte Neville und sah sich unbehaglich um, »wir sollten vielleicht mal zurück gehen. Der Wald ist mir nämlich immer noch nicht sympathischer als in unserem ersten Schuljahr.«  
» Du hast Recht, lasst uns gehen« , meinte auch Ginny.  
Luna trottete hinter ihren Freunden her, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie immer wieder sehnsüchtige Blicke über ihre Schulter warf. Hoffend er würde es sich vielleicht doch nochmal anders überlegen.  
Doch er kam nicht.

* * *

**_End of Part I._**


End file.
